


Unplanned Life, Pregnancy, & Marriage

by RayneFox26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneFox26/pseuds/RayneFox26
Summary: Anabeth Cromwell was your typical Hufflepuff who hid her heart from the one boy who has always wanted her, James Sirius Potter, but in the final months of their seventh year at Hogwarts, They got together and Anabeth became pregnant with James's twin sons. Six-months into her pregnancy, her and James were attacked by a masked woman with ruby red lips that changes everything for Ana when she's flung through time to 1981, just weeks before the Potter's had been murdered, and that is where things get interesting for her once more....





	Unplanned Life, Pregnancy, & Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing but my OC Anabeth Cromwell and the future children she has with her partner in the story. Everything else belongs to the amazing Authoress, JK Rowling.

Name - Anabeth 'Ana' Lucille Cromwell.  
Age - 17/18 Yrs Old.  
B. Parents - Victor & Lavender Cromwell.  
Sibling - Joshua & Connor Cross, 2-3  
Hogwarts House - Hufflepuff. 7th Year.  
Pairing - Anabeth X James S. Potter II.  
~*~The Lass James II Wanted All Along~*~  
Anabeth Cromwell, 7th year Hufflepuff and Head Girl at Hogwarts, was staring at the room she'd be staying for the last year here at Hogwarts, when she heard the portrait protecting the room open and shut once more. She turned to see non-other then 7th year Gryffindor, James Sirius Potter II, come walking in with a cocky little smirk on his handsome lightly freckled face. "Potter? THEY made YOU head boy? Are they trying to be funny? Your the most troublesome boy in school since your name-sake's attended here!" she protested, and now his attention was on her. She gulped as he started striding towards her with a determined look in his hazel eyes and a smug look on his lips that had Ana turning and rushing to her room. She slammed the door behind her, leaving an amused James Potter in the common room they would share.  
Ana made it almost five-months at school, in avoiding being in the same room as the known Prankster, that Ana was finally caught by him in the common room they shared. He'd actually caught her from behind, and in the tussle, he ended up atop of her on the sofa with her arms pinned above her head by his hand, and him laying between her legs, glasses askew. "Well this part wasn't intended when I set out to get you alone so we could talk, but I'm not complaining." He smirked down at her, his free hand straitening his glasses, and clearing his vision to look down at her. Ana was pink faced and looking away from him. She still refused to look at him. He scowls then leans down and nips her neck. She gasps, "Ah! Potter... w-what are you doing?" She starts to squirm again under him, trying to get him off of her, before this goes too far, and freeze's when he lets out a very interesting groan of sorts. She bit her lip, unsure and at the same time a little turned on. She'd been 'in-love' with the other teen since their third year, when he'd first began 'watching' her from the Lion's table. She'd been un-nerved by it at the time and did her best to keep her distance, even outside classes they had shared. The moment he'd enter a room she was in, she'd find a way to get past him without drawing too much attention to herself.  
"Your lost in thought, Cromwell, better return to the present or you'll miss the best part." James's voice pulls her from her thoughts and thats when she noted he'd managed to banish both their respective cloths. Her face reddens as she notes all she has on is her underwear, a matching white-lace bikini style. All he had on was a pair of black silk boxer shorts with a single golden snitch on the right side that goes down to his mid-thigh in length. She whimpered under him, cheeks red and her green eyes shut to stop herself from exposing all her secrets around this male. "Potter... we cant do this, do you even know who your trying to seduce? Who your playing with?" Her voice was surprisingly even, despite the red on her cheeks and the near-nudity he was admiring above her. He paused, a finger on the line of her panties, and glances up at her peridot green eyes, which had re-opened to meet his hazel eyes directly.   
He yanked her panties down her leg, her eyes widening slightly, and yet she hasn't quite told him no. "Do you want this Ana, or do I have to do everything and Feel like shit for it?" He growls above her, his knee brushing her core, causing her to bite her lip nervously. "... then let my hands go, and let me do my part then. You didn't exactly give me much to work with and I have been trying to avoid you for a while now." She quietly tells him, and is then roughly kissed by the eldest Potter boy. She nipped his lip in response and her panties were gone a second later. "You better not ruin those Potter, they're my favorite." She teases and he smirked down at her. "How about we move this to my room?" He suggests and lifts her up with ease. Those Quidditch games and training sessions seemed to of made him fairly strong for a Chaser/Beater.  
Soon enough they made it to his room, where he had her on the bed in an instant, his lips never leaving hers for more then a second as he cast a few spells around the room. She recognized the silencing spell, privacy spell, sound-proofing spell, and an alerting spell in case a Professor wanted one of them or a student. His boxer's hit the floor and she jolts a little when the tip of his cock prods her core, making her whimper again, and he kisses her hard as he slowly slides into her. She bit her lip when he broke through her hymen, and bottoms out inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulder's a bit, as she struggled to adjust to the new full feeling she was experiencing. "Are you alright?" came his husky voice above her as she slowly nodded. "I.. I think so, t-try moving a bit." She rasped out, and he slowly pulled back before pushing back home again. She shivers a bit as she rides out his slow thrusts until the pain begins to ease and she nods once up at him. "Move Potter, I wont break!" she snaps after a while and he chuckles as he speeds up above her. "As you wish, Ana." James whispered and kissed her hard as his thrusts seemed to get deeper and harder with each thrust. She held on for dear life as he took her...  
The next morning, Ana was up first and managed to sneak away from James before he could wake up, and grabbed her cloths as she went through the Common Room to her own room across the hall. She slipped into her room and took a long hot bath in the adjoining bathroom she had. Her body was sore, and she was aching in places she'd never ached before. She was glad it was a weekend, gives her plenty of time to heal up before she'd need to return to classes. James hadn't been small, but a bit above average in size if she had to guess.  
Somehow, the last few months of school seemed to pass by in a short amount of time, her NEWTs finished and she felt comfortable at the results she felt she may get. She had her own new set of worries to think about, now that the NEWTs were over. She'd gotten pregnant with James's baby after that steamy night with him. She was sitting in the common room the day before everyone would be going home for the summer, quietly reading a book on healing charms when James walks into the room, dark circles under his eyes, and she lowers her book to glance over. He seemed distracted and she slowly stands up. "James..?" She quietly questions and his gaze seems to slide over to hers. He seemed surprised for a second, then his hazel eyes narrowed on her.   
"Why do you seem to always avoid me, Cromwell? Was that night that bad?" He tonelessly questioned, no anger. She thought about it, then stood up and walked over to him. He was wearing basic school robes with the Head Boy badge on them, and she was wearing a simple spaghetti strap white sundress with pale blue flowers scattered on it. She sighs, stopping a few feet away from his reach. "Because something about you has always scared me and at the same time fascinated me. Some of your pranks over the years didn't help with that, and then that night..." She stops, biting her lip. "Did I hurt you?... More then you said I did?" He asks, quiet. She shakes her head. "No... no. You were... I... I'm not quite sure how to explain it but... it was..." She reddens, running a hand through her short brown hair, a nervous gesture she'd picked up from James. He noted the gesture, but didn't comment on it as she struggled to form the words he needed to know.  
"That night was amazing James, even if it was totally un-expected, but that's not the issue between us. It's an un-resloved issue that I've been trying to see a Mind Healer about for a while now. For all I'm aware, I could just be scared of falling for you." She admits, and squeaks when he pulls her into a gentle hug. He didn't know why, but her words worried him more then anything. "Why would you be scared of falling in love with anyone?" He quietly questioned and she was quiet a moment, just soaking in the warmth of his hug. "Maybe... because I know my mother never should of married my father, and she never should of had me. I was an accident and the Ministry forced her to marry my father. Papa disappeared on us five years after I was born, and the next six years, until I came to Hogwarts, was spent being toted around like an accessory of my Mother's, something she could mold until my Hogwarts years. Then things went from somewhat bad to down-right bad. Mother had Father declared dead during my first year here... she re-married a bloke in Germany, whom wasn't bad at first, until she changed him."  
"What happened?" He was curious and led her back to the sofa, and sat with her. She gave a sad little smile. "He was wonderful with me, kind, gentle, supportive, but it changed after fourth year, the summer before your brother Albus came to Hogwarts. Mother was pregnant, and he was happy at first. No problem, new baby, new interest, I get that." She trails off a moment, a new fear going through her mind for a moment, and James leaned over and gently placed a hand on her cheek, getting her attention once more. She focused back on him, worry in her green eyes. "Ana.. What happened that summer?" He whispered, quiet. Ana turns into his hand, and his thumb wipes a stray tear away. "He disappeared one night, and we havn't heard from him since. Mother had my little brother's Joshua & Connor, a few short months into our fifth year. She became busy with the twins to the point I was pushed aside and had to take care of my own way to King's Cross. I havn't spoken with her except during the twin's birthday, and select Holiday's." She trails off. That's when he started to see a pattern in the husbands her mother had taken and lost over a short amount of time.  
"Who is your mother by the way?" He asks, curious. She sighs as he hand finally returns to his side, and she looks away. "Her Maiden name is Lavender Brown. She dated your Uncle Ron the year before he an your Aunt Hermione got together." She tells him as she gets up. "Ana... something about you has changed since we last spoke. I cant quite place it, but you seem to be glowing with health a bit. I also noted your increased appetite during meal time in the Great Hall. It's a small increase, but it was enough that I noticed it. Something else changed this year, after that night we were together. You changed a bit, not much, but enough for me to notice." He frowns as he speaks, his own words revealing more then hers had in the past half hour. Ana silently nods once. She looked at the fireplace, watching the flames for a moment, when James notices something he hadn't earlier. While Ana was still fairly slender and still quite curvy. He noticed the slight roundness of her stomach area, as opposed to the rest of her and his eyes widened as he figured it out. "Ana... are you by any chance Pregnant?" He gently asks, eyes wide. Ana looks over at him, then looks away again as she nods again, hugging herself around the middle as another wave of fear washed over her. James gently pulled her back onto the sofa next to him, and onto his lap where he could hold her close. She was quiet as he held her.  
"...Are you keeping the baby?" He finally asks, his nerves on edge as she leaned against him. "I want to, but once Mother finds out... She'll either take the baby away or force me to give the baby up for adoption. There's also the slim chance she'll try to force me to marry someone of her choosing, so that the baby isn't a bastard, but I don't want the marry anyone for the sake of... the sake of our baby." She finally said the word that confirmed he was the father. James grip on her tightened at some of the options she'd voiced, and he growled above her. "Ana... I want a part of our baby's life, please... don't shut me out anymore. We don't need to marry, but I do want to be a part of yours and the baby's life." He whispered and she stiffened at first, but not for long as she relaxed in his arms. "... Ok." She answers after a moment and James felt like he'd achieved a small victory in his long-time efforts to be with her.  
~*~Ana - 4 Months~*~  
A week later, Ana was barely showing when James floo'd over to her apartment, after almost a week with his parents after their Graduation from Hogwarts the week before. Ana was in the kitchen making a few simple meals for herself, when she heard her fireplace flare up and the stumbling of James as he came through. His familiar arms soon wrapped around her from behind and she leaned into him as she bagged up the extra meals for later. "Hey James... how's your family doing?... Do they know?" She was nervous, and James knew she wanted his family to be aware of her and pregnancy. "Dad wasn't surprised, he'd seen the way I've been watching you over the last couple years. Mom... was angry. Al wasn't surprised either, he actually thought this would of happened as soon as our fifth year, his first. Lily just giggled, and asked when we could meet you. Mom tried to say something but Dad interrupted her with a cold glare, and she shut up and went back to the kitchen. She hasn't said anything since. Oh and Teddy was laughing his ass off when I told him. He'd expected me to of won you over years ago, but when he never saw us around each other outside of class, he'd figured I was either slow or stupid."  
Ana giggled, remembering the older Hufflepuff. "I remember Teddy, a few years ahead of us and seemed to always have a hard on for your cousin Victorie Weasley. I had teased him about that a few times, but I don't think he heard me most of the time. You seem to listen to what I'm saying better then some of the Teachers and the Mind Healer's do." She lightly comments, and James grins. "My dad said that Listening to someone you care about speak, can reveal more then if I was the speaker. I had trouble understanding it at first, but once I finally got into the habit of striking up a conversation with someone, and asked them what I wanted to ask. Then I waited until they did. Of course some people rambled on for a while, and it took a while for me to catch all the little details in what people said to me when they rambled on." He tells her, then chuckles at his own little ramble-on. Ana smiles up at him. "He's right though, but don't forget to speak up too when it's your turn James." She tells him and he grins. "Oh, you'll always know when I'm talking, love." He smirks at her surprised look and the cute blush that spread across her light skinned cheeks.   
"Your a terrible flirt, you know that James?" She smiles, amused by him. He grins and kisses her cheek, then steps back as he pulls his tie off. "I'm gonna go take a shower to wash off the todays dirt... wanna join me?" He grins, a playful look on his handsome face. Ana thought about it for a moment and once she put the food away, she turned and followed him to the shower. "Oh, I think I'd like a second look at the man who popped my cherry and knocked me up." She quietly jokes, and he glanced back at her with a surprised look in his eyes and a saucy grin on his face. "Didn't get good enough look the first time?" He jokes back, and she grins a little. James loved that smile on her face, something he knew she'd given him a rare glimpse of, and something that's gradually happened more often the longer he's around her. He reached back and gently pulled her back into his arms. She giggles and looks up at him with soft green eyes. "I don't plan on letting you go again Ana, not without a fight." He quietly warns her, a serious look in his hazel eyes. She looks up at him, startled, then a happy little smile lights up her face, making her look more beautiful then he's ever seen her. "Ok." She nods, not fighting him as he pulled her into the bathroom for some fun.  
~*~Meeting his Parents~*~  
Ana, now a strong six-months pregnant, felt ready to meet James's parents and his siblings, who'd she'd been putting off for almost two months, since he'd told them about her. Their sex-life had only gotten more intense between them since Ana began to show more in her pregnancy, and they had found out they were having twins! Two little boys they were told. James was excited and Ana was happy with him. The two of them were thriving together, health and money wise too. "James, think you can send an invitation to your parents and siblings to come visit us for dinner tonight or tomorrow?" She suggests one morning, while pouring some milk into a bowl of cereal. James looks up from the sports section of the Daily Prophet, and grins. "I was hoping you'd suggest it soon, sure I'll send off one right now." He grins and summons a pen and parchment to write on. Ana summoned for James's owl, Godric, a tawny horned owl, of whom flew in from an owl shelter they'd built in the tree shading the side window in the kitchen. It was nice and private. James soon finished the invitation, rolled it up, caped the sides to keep it in place, and gave it to Godric. "Take this to Dad, Godric. He should be at Home or work." He tells the bird with a grin. Godric hooted once and flew off into the morning light.  
Later that afternoon, the Potter/Lupin Clan arrived by Floo with James's help. Ana had cooked a huge Chicken Pot Pie Dinner with Mixed Vegetables in it, a salad with different dressings on the side for those who want something other then Ranch Dressing or Italian Dressing, and some home-made Garlic Bread with butter spread on it. She and James brought the huge pie out together first, and set it out for everyone to get a slice. "My cousin in America taught me this recipe and I had to try it jumbo-sized, given the amount of people in attendance." She admits with a sheepish little smile, as she returned with a large bowl of clean salad, and James brought the various Dressings they had available. He ran back for the Garlic Bread, after slicing it into several smaller pieces for everyone. "And the Garlic Bread. Enjoy!" James grins, and laughs when Everyone went for the bread & salad first, eyeing the pie unsurely.  
"The Pie is a Chicken pot pie with mixed vegetables like Celery, potato's, carrots, onion, and of course some garlic was added to go with the rest of the meal. Desert's still in the oven anyway, so take your time and enjoy the food." She tells them with an amused look. Mrs. Ginevra Potter eyed the pie and opted to stick to the salad and garlic bread. Mr. Harry Potter, James's dad, stood and cut a slice out of the Chicken Pie, getting a generous helping for himself, next to the decent helping of salad he had with him.   
James, Albus, Teddy, Ana, and Lily all followed suit. The look on their faces when they took a bite of the still warm pie, pure bliss was on all of their faces, as a flash of anger and disgust crossed Mrs. Potter's face as she blatantly refused to even try the pie Ana had made, opting instead for the simpler fare. Mrs. Potter ate her salad, and after a while Ana put her fork down. James glanced at Ana, and noticed the blank look on her face. "Ana, sweetheart?" James whispered, going over to her with a concerned look and she shook her head.   
"I think I need to get some air James. The tension coming off of your mother is pissing me off and I need to get the hell out of here until I'm not so pissed off." She calmly stated as she stood up and walked over to the coat hanger, where she grabbed her jacket, then summoned her wand with a flick of her wrist, and walked out of the house.   
She didn't even slam the door, just lightly shut it without disturbing the peace, and James turned to his mother, his hazel eyes filling with anger and disappointment. "You couldn't even bother to bloody get a slice of the bloody effing pie she cooked for everyone could you?" He coldly stated, the venom slicing at his mother, and surprising the rest of the family.   
A timer in the kitchen went off and James rushed into the kitchen to save the cake Ana had made. He pulled it out and set it aside to cool on the rack, and turned everything off for good measure. He then summoned his wand with a snap of his fingers, and it came to his hands without a sound. He glanced at his family, "I'll see you later, MOTHER, Dad, Al, Lily, Teddy." He nods and heads out after Ana. He'd left his Dad and siblings behind to deal with how rude his mom had been.  
~*~~*~  
Ana was sitting on the bench by the front porch of their little rent-to-own-home. "Hey, are you okay? I got the cake out in time, but I don't know if you wanted to decorate it or not." He tells her as he takes a seat next to her. She looked at him, a tired look on her lean/heart-shaped face. "... Yeah, the cool air tonight cooled me off a bit. I've got some frosting I was going to add to the cake after it's cooled for a half hour or so. We could go back up and pop a movie in on the DVD player we hooked up to that huge flat-screen you wanted in the living-room." She suggests and he grins.   
"Great idea, Dad and the rest with love it." He grins and soon they both headed back up the steps to his home, when a chill went down Ana's spine.   
"James, something's wrong." She gasped, and he suddenly pulled her to him as he used his body as a shield. "James! No!" She yells, and a hooded female figure was draped over Ana with a twisted smirk on the ruby red lips visible.   
"Let's see how you fare with the past, eh Cromwell? Don't worry, your baby will be safe, but dear James under you is dead now. Ta'ta sweetie. Good luck surviving the blood wars!" the female hissed, and a spell hit Ana. She screamed into the night air, the magic enveloping her, taking her from James's limp arms, and she vanishes. The hooded female laughs as she lights the home on fire, the Potter's still within it. "And so ends the Potter's!" she laughs, and sends a dark mark of her own into the night air.   
She lays a letter on James's body, and drags it to the sidewalk, where he'd be easily found by a passerby, and glanced up at the burning building that once belonged to James & Ana. She hid as she watched Potter as always, managed to escape the building with his family, and discovered James's body on the ground with the letter poking out of his shirt. The hooded female hurried away under the cheap invisibility cloak she'd brought.  
~*~A Different Time With Familiar Faces~*~  
Ana awoke being carried in someone's strong arms, and a weak whimper escaped. "She's waking up!" Came a deep baritone voice from the one holding her, and she being gently laid onto the ground, a dazed look in her peridot green eyes, and her eyes widen when she sees who's standing around her. "Wh... what day is it? Year?" She rasped out, confusion in her voice as she tries to make sense of what that hooded woman had done. "October 5th, early morning, 1981." another deep voice answers and her gaze goes to where the sound came from, and bright steel-grey eyes and short chopped black satin hair with pale skin and a hot body met her. She blinks, startled. "I know your faces... but it cant be.. Oh hell." She hugs herself, trying to sense the twin's magic and relief fills her face when she feels a strong healthy pulse from the twins inside of her.   
"She's checking if her baby is safe..." a new softer yet strong voice stated and she looked over to it to see an older scarred, and brown haired version of Teddy Lupin. "... Y-yes. M.. My babies are both still strong... Y-you say it's October of 81? Thats... that's not good. It was October 5th, 2018 not a m-moment ago.. that witch, what did she do...?" She was shaken by what had happened, then realization dawns in her green eyes. "Please don't get mad at me, but by any chance are you three the Marauders? Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony?" She whispered out, her voice evening out as a sense of erie calm seemed to fill her. They had their wands on her a second later, but she didn't even flinch.   
She evened out her breathing as they watched, and slowly stood up. Her pregnant stomach sticking out a bit more as she struggled to get up to her feet. 'Sirius/Padfoot' helped her straiten up, and she quietly thanked him once she was up-right. "How did you come across me? Did I just appear or...?" She wanted answers and they understood that. "Well.. the three of us were just coming out to the park here to hang out. We hadn't done it in a while, and wanted to meet up. Prongs spotted a flash of light behind a bush and when he said so we all rushed over to see what it was. Your were curled in a tight ball, protecting your stomach like someone had attacked you, and seemed to of used a simple sleeping charm on you, but if what you've said is true thus far, that your from 2018..." Moony stopped, trailing off with a hesitant look. She nods once, dread filling her. "THAT law is still in effect isn't it?" She asks, her green eyes tired as Padfoot kept a steady hold on her from the waist. He wasn't letting his hands stray too much. Prongs nodded once. "Article 52, Section 6b. Time travelers from more then fifteen years in the future or past to future, they must be wed to a wizard or witch of this time to keep them from just hiding away to pass the time until they resume the time they arrived from. They hold precious information on the progress of our world and thus must be secured by law. Refusal to marry a wizard/witch of the timeline the traveler has arrived is subject to execution." Came the sad voice of Prongs as he recited the law to her. She flinched at it.  
"I... I cant... but I'll have to if I want my sons to be born." She sighs, defeat in her green eyes as her shoulders slump. "You still have time to choose a groom, and from the way Padfoot is holding you, he might be willing to do so if you cant find anyone decent." Prongs suggested. "Prongs is right, he's married already so he's not available, but there are some twisted laws regarding time travelers. That was just the main part he recited." Moony pointed out and she nodded in understanding. "I know. I used to want to be a lawyer after Hogwarts, but then my babies father finally got me to sit down and talk to him for once. the twins were conceived that same day, and I kinda freaked and avoided him until Graduation. He'd figured out what my problem was an we were just starting to get comfortable enough together that we decided to introduce me to his parents and siblings. I'd made an awesome Chicken Pot Pie with a side of salad and garlic bread... his mom, well she took one look at the pie after I'd said what it was and pretty much turned her nose to it and only ate the salad and Garlic Bread. You'd think after two months of knowing about me and my pregnancy, she would of had time to come-to-terms with the fact her newly graduated firstborn son knocked his long-time crush up." she sighs, shaking her head as she remembered those last few moments with them. "Did she say anything to anyone?" Moony questioned and Ana shook her head. "Maybe she was on a diet?" Prongs asks.  
Ana pauses and tilts her head. "Why would she need to, she was still an active Quidditch player, and her husband an active Auror. My babies father was saying something to them when I left the house to sit on the chair outside to calm myself down and still stay close to home. He followed me out not long after, and we spoke a moment before starting to head inside. I sensed something wrong and tried to warn him, He pulled me in front of him as he fell back from the spell that hit him. A black cloaked woman with ruby red lips, pale ivory skin, and a hood that blocked the rest of her face leaned over and she hit me with a spell after saying that my babies would be fine, but the father was most definitely dead... Then I wake up being carried by Prongs over there." She finishes. "Oh.. an the last thing I saw before blacking out was her setting the house on fire. I remember the door was unlocked, so they may have escaped before the house became too engulfed." She shut her eyes, those images still fresh in her mind as tears slowly streamed down both her shut eyes, her shoulders trembling as she tried to keep quiet.  
"Who is the father of your children?" Moony asks and Ana flinched this time. "Prongslett's Son and Prongs and Padfoot's namesake." She tried not to say anymore, becoming tight lipped, even as she knew she could save them all if she'd just speak up. "The baby is a Potter?! My Harry's own grandkids?... My great grandkids are growing in your womb as we speak... wow." Prongs was wide eyed, and gave Ana a quick once over, taking in her features and coloring more clearly. "You look like a brunette version of my Lily, but a little more pregnant." Prongs jokes, and Ana smiles slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment." She felt Sirius's hands shift on her waist and to her mid back/sides instead and looked up. "Looking for my wand?" She flicked her wrist and a wand came flying out from the bush they'd found her in almost a mile back. She caught it and handed it to him. "Here you go, that's my wand and now I'm unarmed again." She gives him a wry look, making the other two chuckle. "Oh! Oh my, I need to tell you three something, before something else comes to pass!" She was wide-eyed. "What's that?" They ask together. "First, Prongs. Have you already had the Fidelus Charm cast on your home? If so, is Wormtail the Secret Keeper?" She worded it that way for a reason. All three looked at her in surprise, but they were keeping an open mind for sanity's sake. They nod.  
"Get your family out of there! Wormtail is a dirty rotten Death Eater! He turned on you back in the middle of fifth year, when he was sent home for a week at his parents request! He'll say he joined so he wouldn't die... He-who-must-not-be-named will attack on the 31st of October, during the late afternoon, and he killed you and Lily before turning his wand on baby Harry... Harry lives and we have peace for a time but HE is not gone." She whispered, fear building in her eyes. That's when the trio of men knew, this woman would share her knowledge of the future, and truely wished them to survive this war. "Do you know how to get rid of him? Before the attack and if we can keep things on the timeline in the meantime?" Prongs questions and Ana nods.   
"Yes. I can do that. Oh, the Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix Lestrange-nee-Black, and Barty Crouch JR will attack the Longbottom's, leaving Alice and Frank as little more then broken shells of themselves from being exposed to the Cruciatus curse. They are caught, but we need to catch them sooner, then spread the lie that Frank & Alice are comatose from the attack, while imprisoning the Lestrange's & Crouch JR. Oh and make your will's public knowledge, make sure if everything comes to pass as the previous past has, make sure your son, Harry, NEVER GOES TO YOUR SISTER-IN-LAW Petunia Dursley-nee-Evans. She'll abuse your son to the day he leaves at sixteen with the few Order Members alive then..." She pauses to breath, then shortly continues.   
"... HE currently has FIVE soul containers, Horecrux's, in existence. We need to destroy those first, before we can successfully take HIM out. Thanks to the many stories my James heard from his father, Harry, about his adventures in the Wizarding World since the night he'd lost his parents, you and Lily." Ana stopped then, a wave of nausea hits her and she folds over and pukes all over the grass. Sirius caught her as the energy in her seemed to finally give out. "Scorgify." Prongs whispered and the puke on Ana and the grass is gone. They hurry her to a private healer they trusted, Madam Pomfrey. Pomfrey sent them away while she worked on Ana.  
It was during their free time, that they hung out in the other room of the healer's house, that they quietly spoke about her situation and her tie to Prongs already. Moony & Padfoot also pointed out what she'd said about Wormtail, the forth to their group, and now the traitor to their group. They discussed it and decided to proceed as if they weren't told the information, but one of them would offer to marry Ana, and legitimize the children while saving her from a bad marriage with someone the Ministry chose. Padfoot admitted he'd felt an attraction to her, and wouldn't mind raising Prongs's grandchildren as his own. Ana's certainly a pretty young woman. Fresh from Hogwarts from what she'd said earlier. Moony wondered if she knew about his 'furry little problem', which had the other two looking at him like he was stupid, and Moony knew then that Ana more then likely knew he was a werewolf as well as a wizard.  
Madam Pomfrey checked in on them and asked if they'd known she was a recent time traveler from almost 38 years in the future. The number she'd given them was the largest time jump since a man from 34 years in the past came to their time almost a century ago. Time Magic is hard to control and the stronger the castor of time magic is, the further backwards in time or forward in time their target can go.   
Non-living items can be sent from 100 to 300 years into the past or future with very little change, but a living person can usually only go back in time 35 to 40 years at a time with the Time Spell, or 100's to 1000's with the illegal Time Potion. Only true Charm Masters and Potion Master's are taught this spell, to prevent it from going into the wrong hands and to prevent the loss of them as well. They decided to take action on the things she's shared with them, once she's married to Sirius and told them the location of each Horecrux keeping the Dark bastard alive. They'd made their choices.  
Madam Pomfrey was delighted to hear Padfoot would be asking Ana to be his wife, if she would have him, and she informed them that Ana would be up soon. She would also be able to let Ana go home with them in the meantime. Ana's a sturdy girl, despite her slender appearance. She led them back to Ana's side, once the young soon-to-be mother had woken up properly and was sitting up ready to greet the three twenty-year-olds. She saw the nervous look on their faces, and the amused look on the Healer's face. "Prongs? Padfoot? Moony?" She quietly questioned, curious to know what sort of plan they had come up with while she was out.  
"Pads has something to ask you Ana." Moony points out. Ana nods and looks at the dark haired man she'd only heard second-hand stories of. "Yes Padfoot?" She quietly tilts her head as she asks this, looking strait at him while the others stepped out for a moment. Padfoot sat in front of her on the only chair available and gently took her petite hands into his much larger ones. "Miss, my name is Sirius Orion Black, disowned son of Orion & Walburga Black, and older brother to the late Regulus Arcturus Black. First Cousins with Bellatrix Lestrange-nee-Black, Narcissia Malfoy-nee-Black, & Andromeda Tonks-nee-Black. Cissy & Andy have a child each. Bella is so-far childless... To make my point, would you marry me, so I can protect you and the future little Potter's in you?" He grins, making her giggle a little at the look.   
She gave a hesitant look as she thought about it a moment later. "Ok. I'll marry you Sirius.... my name is Anabeth Lucille Cromwell. I'm just shy of my 18th birthday. The Twins are due sometime in mid-to-late December. Christmas baby." She tells him with a blush. Sirius grins up at her and suddenly is hugging her as he thanked her for the honor of her hand in marriage. She blushed a storm as she slowly came to realize she'd just agreed to marry the biggest 'man-whore/playboy' of the famous Marauders.   
She slowly hugged him back, her motion hesitant but firm as she began to relax around him. "Sirius? You better go tell the guys I said yes... Not Peter. Keep that lying sack of shit away from me. I want nothing to do with that vile rat. Do not tell him of me, and sure as hell keep him away from me." She had him pull back and look her in the eyes with surprised dark blue sapphire-grey eyes. "He really is a Death Eater then?" He had this pained look as he looked up at her. She nods once. "Yes. Peter's the spy in the Order, that is spying on the Order for the Dark, and is the reason so many of the Order have died. The Light needs the Traitor to Die." She warns.  
A week later, Sirius and Ana were wed before Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as the officiator. James and Remus were his best men, Peter was no-where to be seen, Lily was Ana's Matron of Honor, and wedding papers were signed. Moony/Remus Lupin went back into hiding as he'd been before he and his friends met Ana. James and Lily secretly made Ana their new secret keeper, the day after Peter had been tasked with it, and made sure Ana was protected by being the secret keepers themselves of Ana & Sirius's own location. With the one Peter was keeping for James and Lily, Ana had live clones of them made, to take their place on Halloween, and to save their lives so Harry could grow up with the love of his family.   
Ana had a hand on her nearly seven-month-pregnant with twins, a soft look in her deep peridot green eyes. Sirius was beside her, reading the paper for the news as he kept glancing out the window beside them, and was as tense as a rock next to her. Ana wasn't stupid, and intended to embrace her marriage with Sirius Black whole-heartedly, knowing that by the time she returns to the time she originated from, her James might not even remember her nor could he even exist anymore. She glanced at Sirius, and placed a hand on his arm. He lowered the paper and looked at her curiously. "What is it Ana?" He gently asks.   
Ana motions him to give her his hand. He slowly did so and was surprised when she placed his hand on her stomach. After a few seconds, he felt multiple little kicks, and his eyes widened in surprise and joy at the motion. "They started moving the day after the wedding. I thought I should share, since... since you'll be helping me raise them." She softly tells him, and he's pressing his ear to her belly with a wide grin on his face. He had promised her that even before the wedding, and he knew he would do everything in his power to protect the woman who carried the twins in her.  
"I'm waiting to see the announcement of our wedding in the papers, that's why I'm so tense. I don't know how my so-called family will re-act to our marriage, and to the impending set of twins... we're expecting. They will want to know everything about you, down to your blood and measurements." Sirius admitted after a few moments, the twins had settled but still poked and prodded Sirius's cheek from inside Ana's belly. Ana thought about it, then sighed.   
"Well for one, with what'll be left of your family by the end of this week, we'll only have to deal with your Mother, Narcissia, Lucius, Andromeda, and Ted. That is if Andromeda and Ted are even informed or interested. Then just your mother, Narcissia, and Lucius. The Lestrange's will be in jail by the end of this week, Crouch JR will be caught and imprisoned properly, Regulus's body will be recovered from the Inferi Cave he's been trapped in since his death, and then we can enjoy, hopefully, twelve to thirteen years of peace. I hope to add to our family by then, with our own little ones, once we're more... comfortable? I guess." She had pink cheeks as she explained what she had to him. He looked up at her with a concerned look.   
"You want more children... and you wouldn't mind if they were mine and yours?" He needed to know, and she could see that. "Yes. I always wanted about four, maybe more if we're blessed with them." she honestly answers after a moment. He smiles in relief and they relax like that for a while.  
"More then that huh.. as many as we're blessed with hm?" He suddenly tossed the paper aside and pulled her into his lap, kissing her hard on the lips as he pushed her dress up to her waist, and easily ripped her panties off in one fell swoop. Ana pulled back with a gasp, cheeks pink as he suddenly had her on her back as he begins to sink his aching cock into her tight wet core. Ana gasped and arched her back as he fills her all the way to his root. Ana groaned at the depth he'd reached inside of her, and was a little relieved he'd stopped to let her at least adjust to his intrusion. "Am I hurting you?" He huskily questioned, eyes dark with lust as she slowly shook her head, "N-no, a little discomfort since your... you know... um... " her cheeks reddened as he let out a bark-like chuckle and began to slowly rock his hips, letting her body gradually adjust. Ana locked her legs around Sirius's hips, surprising him as she kisses him. He grins and with a little effort he had her atop of him as he laid back to give her control. "This way you can control how much you take me into you." He smirks up at her, and Ana blush's.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When the next morning, the live clones of Lily & James were killed, and their real bodies revived. After Lily awoke, they rushed back to Godric's Hollow and grabbed Harry to return to their safe-place at Ana & Sirius's house. Ana was busy making breakfast for everyone. She'd known what day it was. October 31st 1981. All Hallows Eve. Arms wrap around her from behind as Sirius's chin rested on her shoulder. "The Potter's made it. Both are in the guest bed-room with baby Harry. He has that lightning bolt scar you warned us he might still receive." she heard him explain, and she nods. "Did Frank & Alice make it?" She quietly asks, and his nod on her shoulder had her relaxing a tad. "The Bones Family? Amelia's family?" She gently asks, knowing he'd dated Amelia during Hogwart's at some point.   
"They made it. We also recovered Reg. I don't know whats going on with that but he has healers working on him. He somehow managed to put himself in a such a stasis that the Inferi in the cave never bothered with him and he became stuck in the water without moving. He didn't drown thankfully. He was kinda.. frozen sorta." He explained and Ana smiled. "Bring him here Sirius, I think he'll want to know his effort's were not wasted, and with him being of age he can chose to stay with us or return to his mother if he so wishes." She softly suggests. He was tense behind her for a moment then nodded once. "Alright." Sirius answers after a moment, and she turned around in his arms. He smiled down at her, her rounded tummy separating them a bit, and he chuckles as he places a warm hand on it.  
Ana giggled when Sirius felt the twins kick his hand. "They seem to really like you Sirius." She points out and he grins up at her. "Of course they would, they're the children of a Marauder's bloodline." He jokes, and she laughs. "True, but they do have some Weasley in them from little Harry's future wife." She tells him with a smirk. Sirius looks at her in surprise. "Arthur and Molly's newborn? Little Ginevra Weasley?" He looked surprised. She nods. "Mhm... but I may have changed the outcome of their union." She sighs, a worried look in her green eyes.  
"Don't worry for a while, wait a few years, let us bond and make our own babies together once our twins are a little older." He grins. Ana gives him a timid smile and nods once. The fireplace in the kitchen flared as Healer Donald 'Don' R. Jones carried in a sleeping fully healed Regulus in his arms. "He's healed and will need someone to watch over him until he can get re-used to his body being able to move on it's own again. Considering how things have been between you and your brother, Black. I suggest Ana be at his side when he awakens in ten minutes. Hopefully he'll be less likely to attack a heavily pregnant witch." The Healer recommended. Ana agreed to it without a twitch, and Sirius reluctantly agreed to it as well.  
Sirius carried Regulus to their second guest bed-room, a neutral forest-like room that Remus sometimes used when he came by, and laid Regulus onto the bed with gentle care. Ana took a seat a few feet away from the bed, and kept her wand handy in case she had to stop the older teen from doing something stupid. Sirius stepped outside the room, and waited on the other-side of the door in case Ana would need him.   
Ana watched Regulus for a few minutes, and saw the first signs of him waking up an toddles over to him in slow steps as she sits on the edge of the bed beside him. "Mr. Black... Mr. Black. Your safe. Follow my voice Mr. Black. Come now, don't leave a girl waiting Mr. Black." She softly urged, and saw movement under his eyelids. "That's it Mr. Black. Your close to waking up. Come now, I have some good news for you, if you'll just wake up for me. You just need to wake up for me, please? Don't make me use that waking spell on you, the healer suggested I just talk to you to waken you." She softly talked, saying random harmless things until his eyes slowly began to open and he groggily glanced at her with his dark sapphire eyes. They narrow as he takes in her looks. "Mr. Black. My name is Anabeth Black. I'm your older brother's wife and yes I am a Pureblood, no you wont recognize me from any of the others in your year, as I am also an un-planned time traveler from the year 2018. I just turned eighteen a little over a week ago and married your brother just over two weeks ago." She gently told him, and watched the brief panic in his eyes at the mention of his brother. "Is he here?" He weakly rasped out. She nods once.  
"He's just outside the room, in case I need his help, but I don't think I will unless I have to somehow help you stand or something." She softly answers, not looking from his eyes, and noted when he saw her heavily pregnant stomach. "Your pregnant?" He rasps, surprise in his eyes as she nods. "Yes. I was six-months along when the father and I were attacked from behind. He.. he wasn't moving when the witch who attacked us turned on me and used the Time Spell on me. I don't think she knew just how much I knew of the past, given whom the father of my babies is or was given I'm no longer a part of that time, but fated to be in this time to save as many of you as I can. He-who-must-not-be-named is gone. I made sure HE couldn't be brought back after what happened on Halloween. Your attempt to destroy the locket may have failed, but it brought the attention of what HE had made to the Light's attention, and we have destroyed all of them, save the single one in young Harry Potter's scar, and the one within the Diary in Malfoy Manor." She admits to him with a tired look, rubbing her stomach with a worried look, and Regulus slowly managed to sit up on his own.   
She saw his semi-relieved look, and the tension slowly draining from his shoulders. "Your my age." He realizes, and looks at her with curious respect. She smiles and nods. "Yes, and I'm newly wed to your older brother Sirius. Our marriage has yet to hit the papers, and we don't know what to expect from your mother, Lucius, and Narcissia. They're the only ones left NOT in jail for being Death Eaters, and the crimes that seemed to follow. I did my research on you Regulus, in depth, before I'd even suggested we'd recover you from the cave.... Does knowing I did that bother you? That I know what I do know?" She asks him, her green eyes searching his for what he felt as he listened. "So you know he'll be resurrected if the Diary and the child's scar arent cleansed." he mumbles with a tired look. Ana nods. "Yes, but with Peter no-longer available as a the Dark Wanker's Spy, he wont find the book that has the ritual the Wanker needs to have in order to be resurrected. Kreature will be happy to know of your survival." She decided to be honest with him, hoping he'd respect her for it in the long run, and was mildly surprised when he hesitantly placed his hand on her stomach. The twins seemed to press back, meeting his hand with both of theirs, like they knew this man was the other's brother, and that he would play a part in their up-bringing. Of course, Ana and Sirius didn't truely realize that yet.  
"Kreature?" Regulus unsurely called out, and the elderly house elf appeared a second later. "Master Regulus! Oh your mother will be so relieved to know you have been saved!" The house elf wailed as he launched himself onto Regulus, who grunted at the impact, and gently hugged the elf back. Ana smiled. "Hello Kreature, thank you for your assistance with the locket your Master tasked you to have destroyed. I used it to track down the rest, all but the one in Malfoy Manor and the accidental one in baby Harry's scar are the only two I couldn't 'legally' obtain. The cup in the Lestrange Vault was a bit of a hassle, but after we explained just exactly what we wanted from the vault and why to the Goblins. They did it for us and happily offered to track down the remainder for me. The Diary, we're having difficulties convincing Lucius Malfoy to give it up." She tells him, not leaving anything too important out, and he had his attention fully on her as she informed him of what she could. He nodded, listening as she spoke, until she stopped, and he looked at her curiously. "Is... there more?" he unsurely questioned and she shook her head. She looked to Regulus once more, as Kreature waited patiently for new orders.  
"Do you want to see your brother? He's been outside listening this entire time, and I'm sure he'd like to hear your side of all of this." She gently told him, and he tensed as he thought about it. He gave a curt nod. "Let him in." he quietly answers, his voice less raspy then it had been earlier. He was already improving thanks to Ana's gentle company. She pushed herself up from the chair, one hand on her stomach, and the other on the chair as she got up. She felt his gaze on her as she went to the door and opened it.   
Sirius was biting his lip as he looked at his wife nervously, then glanced over her shoulder to see Regulus sitting up, waiting for him. "Be gentle and nice Sirius, I like him." Ana warns him, making sure both of them could hear her. "But..." Sirius pouts, then smiles lightly as he nodded in acceptance. "Alright love, I'll be nice." He sighs, and she steps aside for him to come in. He took several steps until he was next to Regulus, and he hugged his little brother.  
Ana watched as Sirius hugged Regulus, who's eyes had widened at the action and he involuntarily hugged Sirius back out of instinct. "I'm so sorry I keep fucking up when it comes to you Reg... Your my little brother and I should of taken you with me when I left. Maybe then that fucking dark bastard wouldn't of marked you." Sirius rasps out, his voice full of the emotions he's trying to keep down. Ana was silent as she shut the door behind her, and leaned on the door to watch them in silence. Regulus didn't let Sirius go, but turned into it to lay his head on Sirius's shoulder. "...I forgive you Sirius." Regulus quietly answers after a few moments and Sirius pulls back to look at Regulus, who was looking up at him with tired dark sapphire blue eyes. "Let us help you get back on your feet Regulus, away from the prying eyes of LADY Walburga and the rest of the Black Family. Kreature can stay to keep you some familiar company if you and he would like." Ana suggest from the door, and they look to her with near-matching surprised eyes.  
"Kreature would be proud to help take care of Master Regulus, and Kreature is pleased that the elder Black's wife would suggest so." The House Elf bows, and Ana grins as she looks to the elf with a wide smile. "Well Kreature, maybe you can pass a message for us to your Mistress. Lady Walburga, for me. Please tell her this. 'Pardon my use of your own elf, madam, but my name is Anabeth Black, your eldest son's young PREGNANT wife, and we would like to formally invite you, Lady Walburga Black, to a private dinner at our home, one week from today. I would also like to inform you that your younger son, Regulus Arcturus Black, was recovered and saved thanks to my efforts.' That should do it Kreature. Please be sure to pass that message to her for me. I don't want to use an owl, since they can be intercepted easier then a noble house elf can. Please be sure to return to us safely afterwords." She tells him, much to the surprise of the two brother's behind her. The elf bowed deeply and vanished a moment later.  
"Why invite her?" Sirius frowns, Regulus rolls his eyes at his brother's question. "Sirius, she's trying to make the first move, since mother has obviously failed to do so for two weeks. She would of received notice of your marriage an hour after it was done, and a second notice for when the two of you would of consummated your marriage to each other." Regulus quietly explains and Sirius sighs as he knows his little brother is right about this. Ana looked at Sirius with an amused look. "Darling, I think if I can handle Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley. I'm sure I can handle one more battle-axe-mom." She gave him a wry look. "Besides, she contracts Dragon Pox three years from now, and dies by the time Harry's four." She admits, much to the surprise of the other two. "And if we get her treatment before then?" Regulus challenges, and Ana grins. "Well, if we can get her to soften up towards Sirius and I with my pregnancy and the impending twin terror's." she laughs at their twin looks of surprise, and the growing respect in both of them was a happy feeling for her. She thought back to her 'James' and a sad look crosses her face as she thought about him.  
"Your thinking of the father again." Sirius points out and Ana tiredly nods. "Sorry, it's hard to forget the guy who popped my cherry and knocked me up four months before the end of our seventh year at Hogwart's. Same guy who has been more or less stalking me since second year, trying to get me to go on a date with him, and when he finally did get me..." She sighs, shaking her head as she opens the door behind her. "I'm gonna go to bed early tonight. I don't feel too good." She had tired eyes as she left the two alone. She didn't see the concern in both men's eyes as she left the room to head to bed.  
The following morning, Regulus was up and moving about, a bit slow, but he was regaining the use of his limbs in record time. Ana was in the kitchen, like she is each morning since her arrival in early October 1981. She heard both of them come in and take a seat, as she set down a plate of food for each of them. She soon joined them for a pleasant meal, when Sirius leaned over and whispered something into Regulus's ear, causing Regulus's eyes to widen and to look at Sirius with pink cheeks. "Sirius, quit teasing your brother you perverted dog." Ana smirked at the dog Animagus across from her, and Sirius burst out laughing at her teasing.  
"How perverted was the joke, Reg?" Sirius smirks, and Regulus glares a bit. "Somewhat, you did just tell me how she felt when you had her the first time?" Regulus tightly answered, and Ana let out a laugh. "Oh lord, that was actually more awkward then he remembers." She teases.  
Sirius pouts. "Hey, you enjoyed it, right?" he wanted to know. Ana arched a brow. "Of course I did. You made me cum three times." She admits with a smile. Regulus arches a brow at their blunt conversation, not caring that he was listening in plain sight. "How can either of you be this comfortable around me to talk about your sex-lives with me here?" He was curious. Ana looked at Sirius, then back at Regulus, then got a thoughtful look as she thought about it. "Well... maybe because one, your an adult. two, your family. three, I'm not quite sure why I can trust you as much as I trust Sirius here. Of the few Death Eater's I've met over the years, only three of them have ever given me the honor and the pleasure of their trust. They trusted me to keep their identity a secret, and I trusted them to keep me hidden from the Dark Wanker. With HIM gone, I know I can raise my children and any future children safe for the next thirteen years, or even never preferably." She admits. They look at each other, contemplating what to say next, considering just how much history she had to of changed for her to be speaking so freely of what could of been in the original timeline she originated from.  
"How much change did you do?" Regulus questions. Ana's smile fades a bit and she looks down. "My pregnancy, my arrival in this time, meeting and marrying Sirius... all of it was unplanned. Unplanned pregnancy, Unplanned Time Travel, Unplanned Marriage, Unplanned attraction to the man I've married, and Unplanned unconditional trust in the brother-in-law I've gained." She answers with a tired look. "But... to answer your question... I made sure the Potters, Longbottom's, you, and Sirius all survived as free men. Your survival was a blessed accident, given that Sirius's Godson, young Harry James Potter, discovered the locket you'd left behind where the real one had been. He took up your task and tracked them all down. Now he and millions of others can live another day, and so many others who never should of died, can live." She whispered, pain lacing her voice as she spoke. She had a far away look in her peridot green eyes, pain that was soul deep as well as body deep. They resolved to keep her as happy as they could in the months leading up to what would be the birth of the twins that changed things between the three of them that neither really was expecting to change. The meeting with Walburga Black had gone rather pleasant, if a bit tense the entire time.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The day Ana went into labor, she was a week from being full term, and the Black Brother's hurried her to St. Mungo's to give birth. She was ushered into the Maternity Ward, where the Midwife Healers got to work on helping Ana through the birth. Sirius floo'd the Potter's, Remus Lupin, & his mother for the impending birth of the twins. To Regulus's surprise, James, Lily, baby Harry, Remus, and his mother Walburga all arrived. Sirius was pacing back and forth the entire time. Even James couldn't calm the dog Animagus down. "Sirius, just sit down and wait. Giving birth is not easy for a woman, and she's having twins. The Healers will do their job and she will get through it. Sit down!" Walburga Black barked and Sirius jumped as he spun to stare at her with wide grey-sapphire blue eyes. His eyes narrowed, then he grumpily walked over to his friends and sat with Regulus & James. Lily was holding baby Harry, who by all means, looked more like James then Lily, but the obvious happy disposition of the baby said he was a smart baby. Walburga eyed the child with sharp curious eyes. "Young Harry must be a very bright boy, Mr. Potter. I'm sure your proud of your child and love him dearly." Walburga awkwardly compliments and James stared for a moment, then gave an unsure nod at his estranged 'Aunt Wally'. "...Thank's Aunt Walburga." James awkwardly thanked her.  
It was early morning of the following day when the Midwife Healer came out to the group and informed them that both Mother and the twin baby boys were alive and healthy. Sirius went with them to see Ana and the newborns. The moment he saw her holding the two tiny newborns in her arms, and the messy dark head of hair each had. "What do you want to name them, Sirius?" Ana softly asked, looking up at him with curious light peridot green eyes. His eyes widened and thats when he saw it. The twins looked more like him then the Potter blood they started with. "They're beautiful Ana..." He whispered, and was blown away when they both sleepily opened their eyes, revealing matching deep sapphire blue eyes, his eyes, and he smiled with joy. The twins had become his when he'd been with Ana on their honeymoon.  
"Can we name them Kol P. Black & Nox M. Black?" Sirius unsurely suggested, and Ana paused as she thought about the names. She smiled and nodded. "I like it. Kol & Nox Black, The Black Twins. Oh how Hogwart's will weep when these two hellions go to attend." she laughs. Sirius's bark-like laugh followed at the thought, and he grins at his WIFE as she held the two newborns...  
Life went on from this, the Dark Lord was never resurrected, and the magic holding his two horecrux's together, faded, and Young Harry Potter's lightning bolt scar was gone by the time he was in his late 30's. Anabeth & Sirius went on to have more children together.  
~*~Sirius & Ana~*~  
Twins, Kol P. & Nox M. Black. 28. Hufflepuff & Slytherin.  
Twins, Elladora C. & Calista I. Black. 27. Gryffindor & Ravenclaw.  
Single, Sirius O. Black JR. 23. Gryffindor.  
Single, Ares A. Black. 15. Hufflepuff.  
~*~James & Lily~*~  
Single, Harry Potter. 30. Gryffindor.  
Twins, Ivy & Lilac Potter. 28. Ravenclaw & Gryffindor.  
Single, Caleb Potter. 24. Hufflepuff.  
Triplets, Rose, Poppy, & Daniel Potter. 20. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, & Hufflepuff.  
Twins, Seth & Elijah Potter. 13. Hufflepuff & Slytherin.  
~*~Harry & Ginny~*~ Divorced.  
James Sirius Potter II. 15. Gryffindor.  
Albus Severus Potter. 11. Slytherin.  
Lily Luna Potter. 9.  
~*~Harry & Luna~*~ Married.  
Ryan Caleb Potter, 3.  
Larka Rae & Daniel Micheal Potter, 1.  
~*~Rolf & Luna~*~ Divorced.  
Lorcan Scamander. 17. Ravenclaw.  
Lysander Scamander. 16. Hufflepuff.


End file.
